PJO on Facebook
by Millmo.May
Summary: basicly what is says on the title. i know there are loads but i promise that mine is worth reading, it includs comedy, arguing and pranks. BETTER THAN SUMMARY!
1. Chapter 1

**Just so you know, this is my first thing like this so sorry if its rubbish. I hope you enjoy.**

**Percy Jackson:** Three words... I Hate School!

**_Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll _and_25 _otherpeople like this. **

**Comments:**

_**Annabeth Chase: **_What's to hate?

_**Travis Stoll: **_Every

_**Connor Stoll: **_Single

_**Travis Stoll: **_Thing!

_**Annabeth Chase: **_You two don't go to school, you're both year-rounders at camp.

_**Connor Stoll: **_We used to go to school

_**Travis Stoll: **_Yeah, how do you think we both got so clever?

_**Percy Jackson: **_Lol

_**Annabeth Chase: **_Lol

_**Connor Stoll: **_HEY!

_**Travis Stoll:**_ HEY!

**Thalia Grace:** Sooo tired, just finished hunting a pack of hell-hounds!

_**Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson**_** and ****_24_ other people like this**

**comments: **

_**Percy Jackson:**_ I hope Mrs O'Leary wasn't there!

_**Thalia Grace:**_ Don't think so kelp head.

_**Percy Jackson:**_ Shut it pine-cone face

_**Thalia grace:**_ No thanks barnacle brain.

_**Annabeth Chase: **_Thalia,I think you should stop now, the canoe lake is getting kinda choppy.

_**Connor Stoll:**_ haha, Travis just fell in!

_**Travis Stoll:**_ NOT FUNNY!

_**Katie Gardner: **_you okay?

_**Travis Stoll:**_ yeah, thanks.

_**Katie Gardner:**_ no prob.

_**Connor Stoll:**_ ahhh...

_**Percy Jackson:**_ ...true love

_**Travis Stoll:**_ HEY!

_**Katie Gardner:**_ HEY!

_**Connor Stoll:**_ lol!

**Luke ****Castellan:** hey guys, I'm back!

**Be the first to like this.**

**Comments:**

**Percy Jackson:** what in hades!

**Luke Castellan:** no, I'm not down there any more.

**Thalia Grace: **oh Άδη! τώρα εγώ beleave ο κόσμος τελειώνει!

**Annabeth Chase: **Thalia, you're speaking Greek.

**Thalia Grace:** oops, I mean. Oh hades, Now I believe the world is ending!

**Luke Castellan:** lol

**Annabeth Chase:** what do you mean by lol?

**Luke Castellan:** you guys are so gullible!

**Annabeth Chase:** CONNOR! TRAVIS! YOU TWO ARE DEAD MEAT!

**Luke Castellan:** can't catch us!

**Luke Castellan:** crap. She's here. Please don't kill us.

**Annabeth Chase:** no way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I get on with the chapter, I would just like to reply to a review. **

**This is to _fanofpjo_**

**σας ευχαριστώ για την posative επανεξέταση, το εκτιμώ. **

**On with the chapter.**

**THIS TAKES PLACE WHILE PERCY IS MISSING! AKA SoN TIME! PERCY IS IN ROMAN CAMP! JASON IS IN GREEK CAMP!**

**_Percy Jackson_ is now friends with_ Hazel Levesque_ and_ Frank Zhang._**

**_Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang _and _14_ others like this.**

**Comments:**

**Hazel Levesque:** hey Percy

**Percy Jackson:** hey Hazel

**Frank Zhang:** hey guys

**Percy Jackson: **hey

**Hazel Levesque:** hey

**Jason Grace:** Hazel?

**Hazel Levesque: **Jason?

**Reyna:** Jason?

**Dakota:** Jason?

**Bobby:** Jason?

**Gwen:** Jason?

**Jason Grace: **...yeah...

**Bobby:** YOUR ALIVE!

**Jason Grace: **uh... yeah...

**Bobby:** YAAAAAYYYY!

**Leo Valdez:** who are you?

**Gwen: **Who are you?

**Leo Valdez: **uh... I'm Leo

**Gwen:** how do you know Jason?

**Leo Valdez:** how do you know Jason?

**Jason Grace:** this isn't awkward

**Dakota: **Jason is alive! - **with **_**Jason Grace**_

**_Reyna, Gwen_ and _73_ others like this**

**comments:**

**Reyna: **Jason, where are you?

**Jason Grace:** Camp Half-Blood

**Reyna:** what's that?

**Percy Jackson:** home

**Reyna:** what?

**Percy Jackson: **NOTHING! oh Άδη που ήταν κοντά **(A/N this means "oh hades that was close")**

**Reyna:** what do you mean "home"

**Percy Jackson: **I said nothing

**Travis Stoll:** is it me or has anybody else been seeing Percy doing stuff on facebook?

**_Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace_ and _87_ other people like this.**

**Comments: **

**Annabeth Chase: **yes!

**Thalia Grace: **yuh huh!

**Connor Stoll:** yup!

**Travis Stoll: **good, I'm not going crazy.

**Connor Stoll:** you don't need to go crazy, you're already there

**Travis Stoll:** shut up

**Octavian: **we must kill the Greeks!

**Be the first to like this**

**comments:**

**Percy Jackson:** no... we shouldn't

**Octavian: **shut up Greek

**Reyna: **Octavian!

**Octavian:** ugh!

**Percy Jackson:** ^.^

**Hazel Levesque:** why do you want to kill the Greeks anyway?

**Octavian: **THEY ARE OUR ENIMIES!

**Percy Jackson: **are not!

**Jason Grace: **are not!

**Octavian:** what do you know Jason?

**Jason Grace:** that my best mate and girlfriend are both Greeks.

**Octavian:** what?

**Percy Jackson: **I would pay a million dollars to the person who could show me a picture of Octavian's face right now

**Jason Grace: **SAME!

**Percy Jackson:** did anybody get a picture of Octavian's face?

**_Jason grace, Reyna_ and _24_ other people like this**

**comments:**

**Hazel Levesque: **sorry, no.

**Percy Jackson: **awwww

**Thalia Grace: **Percy?

**Percy Jackson:** Thalia?

**Thalia Grace:** you're alive?

**Percy Jackson:** -_- no Sherlock, I'm dead.

**Thalia Grace:** shut up kelp head

**Percy Jackson: **you shut up pinecone face

**Frank Zhang:** who are you?

**Thalia Grace: **who are you?

**Percy Jackson:** ugh, Thalia this is Frank, Frank this is Thalia.

**Thalia Grace:** okay then, Percy where in Hades are you?

**Percy Jackson: **well, thanks to Hera, I'm in camp Jupiter.

**Jason Grace:** I know the feeling. Juno sent me to camp Half-Blood

**Piper McLean: **what's up with camp half-Blood?

**Jason Grace: **nothing. I just miss camp Jupiter

**Percy Jackson: **wish we could swam camps again

**Jason Grace: **agreed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while,  
blame the exams, not me!**

**This is just a little note to fanofpjo  
και πάλι ευχαριστώ για την καλή κριτική, είναι σημαντικό να ξέρετε ότι οι άνθρωποι σαν τις ιστορίες μου!**

**This is a carry-on from the last chapter!**

**Thalia Grace:** Kelp head is alive! **– With **_**Percy Jackson **_  
_**Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood**_** and **_**162**_** other people like this****  
comments:****  
Percy Jackson:** Don't. Call. Me. Kelp head!  
**Travis Stoll:** LOL!  
**Connor Stoll:** LOL!  
**Percy Jackson:** shut up.  
**Travis Stoll:** he he he. Anyways, good to see you alive.  
**Connor Stoll:** Agreed!  
**Grover Underwood:** yup!  
**Annabeth Chase:** definitely  
**Percy Jackson:** hey wisegirl.  
**Annabeth Chase:** hey seweedbrain.  
**Travis Stoll:** … well… this isn't awkward is it. Note the sarcasm!  
**Dakota: **who in Pluto are you lot?  
**Octavian:** GREEKS!  
**Percy Jackson:** *faceplam*

**Leo Valdez:** who the hell is this Octavian guy and why does he seem to hate Greeks?  
_**Leo Valdez, Piper Mclean**_** and **_**12 **_**others like this.****  
comments:**  
**Percy Jackson**: he is an idiot and he hates Greeks because he is an idiot.  
**Leo Valdez:** oh  
**Piper McLean:** Leo,  
**Leo Valdez:** yeah.  
**Piper McLean:** why did you like your own status?  
**Jason Grace:** LOL!  
**Thalia Grace:** I am surrounded by idiots!  
**Leo Valdez:** it was an accident!  
**Octavian:** I told you, Greeks ARE IDIOTS!  
**Jason Grace:** do you want to kill him or should i?_**Percy Jackson**_  
**Percy Jackson:** I will.

**Octavian checked in at **_**the infirmary**_**  
**_**Jason grace, Percy Jackson**_** and **_**184**_** others like this****  
comments:**  
**Percy Jackson:** and that's what happens when you call Greeks idiots.  
**Jason grace:** LOL! Well done Percy!  
**Percy Jackson:** why thankyou.

**ok, I know the last one was short but I had to rush it since I have revision to do, ****  
please review! μελετήστε!**


End file.
